


Hey, Babe

by sneetchstar



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2020 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, axg week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: Coming to the rescue of an attractive stranger can pay off sometimes
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862086
Comments: 32
Kudos: 222





	Hey, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for Arya x Gendry Week 2020: Got your back

Gendry isn’t sure what came over him. He just saw a creepy man talking to a young, beautiful woman and an alarm went off in his mind.

He was still in line, waiting to buy his coffee and one of Hot Pie’s giant cinnamon sugar croissants, but kept one eye on them. She doesn’t look like she is enjoying the conversation. He keeps scooting his chair closer to her, and she is backed against the wall and cannot move away.

He’s seen her here a few times in the past couple of months. Despite her petite stature, she’s hard not to notice. Shiny brown hair, flawless skin, big eyes, and a killer body. She is also exceedingly kind to the employees, as far as Gendry has noticed, and always leaves her table tidy. If someone were to ever ask him what his “type” was, he would describe her.

Maybe that’s why he automatically makes a beeline for the young woman after getting his order. He barely even talks to Hot Pie.

As he approaches, he sees she is looking rather uncomfortable. The man talking to her is significantly older than she is, and has hair that seems to only be half-dyed, because one half is white and the other is sort of a rusty orange. And she looks rather wary. He generally doesn’t approach strangers or even chat up women, but he is not one to sit idly by when someone is potentially in danger.

It’s a perfect storm of factors all adding up to Gendry jumping out of his comfort zone.

“Hey, Babe,” he says, willing his voice to sound casual, like they’re in an established relationship. _As if someone as gorgeous as her would date someone like me_. He wills his inner voice to shut up. “Sorry I’m late. There was a car accident on River Row, so I had to go around. Who’s this?” Not a lie. There actually was a car accident that forced him to take an alternate route to the bakery.

She turns and looks at him, and he hopes that she realizes what he’s doing. “Hey,” she greets in a friendly tone, and her smile makes his heart stop. “No problem at all. I didn’t know what you wanted this morning or I would have ordered for you. This, um… this is…”

“A man must be leaving,” the man says, standing. “But a girl must consider visiting Braavos, and soon,” he adds, his eyes flashing towards Gendry for a moment before he walks towards the doors.

“Weirdo,” Gendry says. “You all right? You looked pretty uncomfortable, so…”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answers. “And thanks. A man couldn’t take a hint,” she says, mimicking the man’s odd manner of speaking. “Maybe it’s a cultural thing, who knows?”

“Or maybe he was just a creepy douche,” he says. “Anyway. Enjoy your very large donut.”

“And you enjoy your very large croissant,” she replies with a laugh. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies.

xXx

He doesn’t see Arya walk past on her way into the bakery, but she sees him. And her. She has him trapped against the building, very clearly trying to be seductive.

He did not look like he was enjoying her attention at all.

She’s very pretty, but is at least ten years older than he is, with hair that has to be dyed because no one has hair that is naturally that shade of red. Arya frowns as she waits in line, trying to decide how to reciprocate his good deed for her a couple weeks ago.

She was shocked to see him stepping in like that. Specifically because it was him. Of course she has seen him in the bakery before; he’s there almost every Saturday morning that she has gone to Hot Pie’s bakery, her favorite discovery since moving to King’s Landing a few months ago. And he is _gorgeous_. Very nearly the definition of tall, dark and handsome, with eyes so blue she swore he wore colored contact lenses until the day he came in wearing glasses and they were _still_ that blue. So when he came to her aid against that Lorathi nutter, she was shocked for two reasons. _He_ was helping _her_ , and she’s actually never seen him speak to anyone apart from Hot Pie, who he seemed to be friends with. He usually sits alone, scowling attractively over his coffee and whatever pastry he has purchased that day.

She’d really like to return the favor he did her two weeks ago, and when she steps up to the counter, inspiration strikes, and a couple of minutes later, she walks back outside.

“Hey, Babe,” she greets, deciding to use the same words he used on her. Like it’s their secret code or something. “Here you go,” she says, imposing herself between him and the redhead as she thrusts a cup of coffee and a large scone towards him. He gratefully takes them.

The woman huffs. “Excuse me, but I was just—”

“Trying to get your claws into my boyfriend?” Arya asks, raising an eyebrow at her. “Or were you looking for someone to set your daughter up with?”

The woman’s mouth drops open in shock, offended at her questions. “We were having a conversation,” she finally says.

“I have literally said nothing,” he volunteers. “She never even gave me a chance to tell her I was waiting for you,” he says, looking at Arya.

“Thank you for keeping him company,” Arya says, her tone dripping with insincerity. “You may go now.”

The woman huffs again and strides away.

“Thank you _so_ much,” he says, turning to fully face Arya. “She was so persistent I thought she was, like, a cult leader or something.”

“You’re welcome,” she replies, laughing.

“Oh, here,” he absently says, starting to hand her the coffee and scone back.

“No, those are yours,” she insists. “I have my own.” She holds up her tea and scone. “Unless you want to trade scones. I got orange cranberry. Yours is cheddar bacon.”

“Oohh, definitely not,” he says, leaning down to smell the scone. Then he notices the label on his coffee. “How did you know what kind of coffee I drink?”

“I saw it on your cup when you rescued me from the two-toned douchebag,” she says, and he laughs.

“Right. Thanks again,” he says.

“Anytime, my dude,” she replies, then heads back inside with her breakfast.

xXx

Gendry has just turned around, cinnamon roll in one hand, coffee in the other, when he sees it. Her. Sitting at a table, a book open in front of her, earbuds haphazardly on the table, as if she had taken them out either in a hurry or in annoyance.

The expression on her face as she looks at the young man seated across from her heavily suggests annoyance.

_Should I? Would it be weird to do it again?_

The man takes a drink of his beverage and Gendry sees her sigh and roll her eyes.

_Yep._

He walks over, and this time, she sees him before he says anything. Her eyes are pleading with him, and it is then that he notices the unique shade of silver-gray they are.

“Hey, Babe,” he greets. “Have you been waiting long?”

“I was already here when I texted you to meet me,” she answers. He loves how quick-witted she is. “I was just reading and decided I missed you.”

He smiles, and for a fleeting second, it feels like they are genuinely together.

He finds he doesn’t hate the notion.

“You literally just saw me last night,” he returns, grinning when he sees her lips twitch.

“Yeah, and then you went _home_ ,” she says, pouting prettily.

“Um, I think I’m going to go,” the young man seated in the other chair at her table says. “I’ll… I guess I’ll see you around,” he adds, then stands and slumps away.

“Oh my gods, thank you,” she exhales once the interloper is gone.

“You have a book and earbuds. How oblivious was he?”

“I actually knew him this time, but he’s a total twat.”

He snorts a laugh. “He looked like one.”

“Family acquaintance,” she explains with a wave. “Maybe he’ll stop trying to ask me out now, so thanks doubly.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you to your book,” he says, then turns to leave. He knows how to read signals, even if other people – twats – don’t.

“Hey,” she calls after him, and he turns. “If this is going to become a habit, don’t you think we should at least know each other’s names?”

“I’m Gendry,” he says.

“Arya,” she replies with a shy smile. He returns it, then turns away again so she can’t see the blush rising in his cheeks.

xXx

Arya was beginning to think that she would never get to even the score with her mysterious savior again. _Gendry. His name is Gendry and he’s not only hot but also adorable._

So when she walks into the bakery on a Saturday morning nearly a month after he saved her from Elmar Frey and sees that Jeyne _fucking_ Poole of all people has planted herself across the table from him and is trying her hardest to get him to pay attention to her, she nearly punches the glass case where the cheesecakes are displayed.

To Arya’s delight, Gendry is barely holding up his end of the conversation and looks like he’d rather be getting a root canal. She is feeling particularly bold this morning, bolstered by Meera and Shireen’s insistence last night that he is as into her as she is him. So she buys her breakfast and, with a smirk, heads straight for his table.

“Hey, Babe,” she says, using their now-familiar greeting, and when he genuinely smiles up at her, she feels a surge of warmth flood through her. “I see you started without me,” she adds with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, you were running late and I was hungry. You know me,” he replies, giving her an appropriately sheepish grin that makes him look adorable.

She nods, briefly glancing at a stunned Jeyne who is occupying the only other chair at the table. Then she shrugs, sets her food down, and plants herself on Gendry’s lap. “This’ll work,” she quietly says, her lips curling into a small smile when his hand easily and automatically slides around her waist like he’s done it hundreds of times.

“Oh, hi Jeyne,” Arya says, intentionally making it sound like an afterthought, just before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips, her hand on his cheek. It’s not a long kiss, but it makes her heartbeat speed up, especially when he responds without hesitation, even gently pecking her lips again just after she pulls away.

They only vaguely notice that Jeyne has left because they suddenly find themselves very enthralled with one another.

“Thank you. She was dreadful,” he breathes. His blue eyes are soft and wide and full of something Arya thinks might be desire.

“You’re welcome,” she whispers, then moves to leave his lap. His hold tightens, preventing her from moving.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, then gently guides her face back to his for another, deeper, kiss.


End file.
